Love For Always,Chatting
by ginqueen
Summary: im not good at summarys but anyway: ginger is my own charracter,this is not for bulma and vegeta fans,ginger talks with a strange person on the internet, but it seems allot more is going on then just that.FINISHED


_**Love for always,Chatting**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Ginger/Princess mari:25**_

_**vegeta/Prince vegeta:26**_

_**Goku/kakarott:29**_

_**Radditz/Radditzu:31**_

_**Eighttein/18:30/31.**_

"mommy im going to chat on my computer okay?"ginger asked,her mother nodded her head,and ginger whent upstairs.

as she got to her room she began starting her computer up,when the computer was on she whent to her favorite chatsite

logged in and imiditly her friends talked to her.

**Blondysqiuk:**yo girl how have you been doing lately?

**Black-Devil-Genius:**im good you?

**Blondysqiuk:**im good to,say this guy here called blackeagle says he knows you, do you?

**Black-Devil-Genius:**i do hes goku chichi's boyfriend!

**Blondysqiuk:**oh..

**Radditz-chan:**yo whats up girls?

**Blondysqiuk:**who are you? a frog?

**Radditz-chan:**hey! dont make fun off my name!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**guys come on be nice okay!,hey radditz who are you?

**Radditz-chan:**finally! someone who talkes normal,well girl im that goku guys brother,i live in new york :D

**Black-Devil-Genius:**cool! i think i know you,from the age off hmm 5?...

**Radditz-chan:**hmm must be yeah,your?

**Black-Devil-Genius:**oh im Ginger briefs :)

**Radditz-chan:**Oh!! your that genius freak!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**well thank you very much radditzsigh...

**Radditz-chan:**sorry then girl,my bad . 

**Blondysqiuk:**hey gin have you seen this guy before his name is Darkness,strange name but he hasnt talked to us yet,strange dont you think?

**Black-Devil-Genius:**Darkness?.must love the darkness then :P

**Darkness:**that i take as a complement?

ginger was in shock,he had talked...who was he?..she wonderd

**Black-Devil-Genius:**soz...

**Darkness:**Hmpph..yeah whatever.. im outa here..

ginger was kinda dissapointed so she talked with the others as darkness logged out,late at night she was the only one left and was about to log out when someone talked to her.

**Darkness:**Dont go yet...

ginger was suprised,it was him,but why did he asked her not to go?

**Black-Devil-Genius:**uh? why not im tired...

**Darkness:**Please dont go yet...

now ginger was confused,what did this guy want??!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**uh ok then ill stay a little bit longer..

**Darkness:**Thank you,my name is darkness because i live indeed in the darkness,i am darkness,my live is darkness,but im asking you for help,take me out off this darkness, i cant take it anymore.

ginger looked strange at what he had said,who the hell is this guy anyway?

"right..he lives in darkness and needs my help to get out off it?"ginger mutterd in confusion.

**Black-Devil-Genius:**why..i mean..why do you need my help? whats your normal name,why are you asking me not the others?

**Darkness:**because i can trust you, i have a feeling that ive known you before.

known me before?what the hell?!?!

now ginger grew pissed off.

**Black-Devil-Genius:**why the hell trust me i dont know you im leaving!!!

**Darkness:**NO DONT GO! I NEED YOU IM A SLAVE HERE!!PLEASE STAY!!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**you serious??

**Darkness:**yes...

ginger was in shock how can that be!,godsw if it was true that he seriously needed her help fast!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**alright, i'll stay for you...darkness :)

ginger had stayed because she wanted to help this guy even she didnt knew him...

**Darkness:**thank's...are you really a genius?.and what do you look like?

what do i look like? well beautifull off course! ginger smilled.

**Black-Devil-Genius:**im beautifull,i got black hair,and blue ocean eyes.im tall but not short either, im somewhere in the middle,and yes im a genius! -.

**Darkness:**you sound like a goddness to me..could you do something for me?,send me a training room, in a capsule,i know your the daughter off the briefs family,so and a picture off ureself please?...

ginger looked suprised but smilled anyway,she would help him.

**Black-Devil-Genius:**hmm hmm i want to know your name or i wont be sending it!playing with darkness

in space,spaceship

The guy called darkness laughed,she was playing a game well he would tell it then,he really wanted to know how she looked like,he was intresent in her.

back to gingers house

**Darkness:**playgirl you are arent you?sexy stare

**Black-Devil-Genius:**thats why the name devil, i can be a devil sometimes,but really whats your name?you sound handsome :D

**Darkness:**alright alright..well my name is Prince vegeta,strongest off all saiyan's.

ginger was shocked he was a saiyan,and he didnt even knew that she was one!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**well vegeta..i...im a saiyan also.my reall name is Princess Mari...

spaceship

Vegeta looked shockt at the schreen...Princess mari..his old childhood friend!.how can this be?..impossible they told him she was dead!!! DEAD!!! dammit!...how...why...

and seeing she didnt called him by his nickname,she didnt rememberd him..so he would just forget about it...

back to ginger

why isnt he talking?..why is-!Bing!

"oh...he said something.."ginger mutterd.

**Darkness:**so saiyan talk it is,heh,nice to meet you mari...or ginger?

**Black-devil-Genius:**you can call me whatever you want vegeta.

**Darkness:**alright, ill call you mari-chan then.i would love to meet you mari..

**Black-Devil-genius:**i think i do too you really sounds nice,ill be sending the training room as fast as i can with the picture off me,but i really have to go now,im tired my eyes are falling,at this our ill be sleeping on the computer hihi.

**Darkness:**heh okay mari-chan see you tomorrow ,get some sleep and sleep about happy things,.hmm that ill never do...

ginger looked strange at the last thing,but ignored it anyway,she sighed and logged out,she turnt off her computer and whent to bed,till tomorrow.

Next day at school.

"guys!! hey!!"ginger yelled towards her friends,she stopt at them and smilled.

Eightein knew something was going on ginger only showed that behavior when something happend

she pulled ginger around the back off the school and looked right into gingers eyes glaring.

ginger gulped.oopsy!...

"uh hi eighty?"ginger said nervously.

"nothing hi eighty!! something is going on whats is it?"Eightein demanded.

"well i talked to that darkness guy last night"ginger answerd,eightein looked suprised.

"he talked to you?.i found him a little rude"Eightein scowled a little furiously thinking about last night.

"well he and i talked he said me his name and hes a saiyan also!"ginger said happily.

eightein looke at ginger in shock.

"hes a saiyan? well whats his name?"eightein wonderd curiously.

"his name is Prince vegeta,dont know him but he sounds really cute!! oh..and handsomewink"ginger said,eightein sweatdropped.

"rrriiighhhttt. girl.well have fun!"eightein said and walked away to her other friends.

ginger smilled and walked into school.

after school she went back home and ran to her room,she started her computer up and looked at the sending message, it has been sended yesterday with speed delivery,he should get it anytime now...

she whent to the chatsite again,and logged in, she saw blondysqiuk and radditz-chan on ,she talked to them.

**Blondysqiuk:**Look who's here!!! hey gi-chan!

**Radditz-chan:**oh great missy genius!

**blondysqiuk:**shut it rad! i rather call you rat!! big ugly rat!

**Radditz-chan:**i take that as a challenge blondy!

ginger blinked,their at it again...sigh...

**Black-Devil-Genius:**Guys please dont fight okay!

**Darkness:**she's right fighting is wrong,oh and hey mari-chan.

Ginger smilled he was there!

**Radditz-chan:**Mari-chan!?!

**Blondysqiuk:**Mari-chan!?!

ginger laughed ,they both responded at the same time!.

**Black-Devil-Genius:**i think i have allot to say...sigh

**Darkness:**noddes

**Black-Devil-Genius:**glares at darkness very funny vegeta!

**Darkness:**smirks

ginger growled that asshole!!.

anyway time to explain some things...

**Black-Devil-Genius:** my reall name is Princess mari,im a full blooded saiyan,from planet Ateá..im not human,like you believed eighty...

**Blondysqiuk:**i knew you were a saiyan,but i didnt knew your name!!!..wow really suprising...

**Radditz-chan:**Yo! what about me? i didnt knew either she was saiyan!.gods sake..

**Darkness:**radditz shut your mouth,and mari-chan,can i talk to you in private?

**Radditz-chan:**No Ginny!! dont go i dont trust him!!!

**Black-Devil-Genius:**well.. i do trust him i dont know how but i trust him :D

**Darkness:**Why thank you angel.

ginger blushed deeply,he called her angel,wow didnt knew saiyan males could be nice!

**Blondysqiuk:**gagges blegh! angel yeah right!...whatever...

**Darkness:**never had a boy over you before?

ginger looked suprised by that, he was over her?

**Blondysqiuk:**Of course not!. i would never-

**Radditz-chan:**WELL I LIKE BLONDY,EVEN IF SHES BLOND!!!

**Blondysqiuk:**oh...well thanks raddy..(L)

**Radditz-chan:**proud smile

**Black-Devil-Genius:**never knew radditz was over you eighty.. well im going to private room with veggie-chan here see you all!! bye bye

Private room

spaceship

vegeta was kinda shocked she called him veggie-chan,as she did when they were childhoodfriends,,back then she called him by that name,and he got used to it...

back to ginger

**Black-Devil-Genius:**so..erm got what you wanted yet?

**Darkness:**yes it arrived this morning,thanks for the gr,and you really look beautifull on the picture..

Ginger smilled he liked her alright

**Black-Devil-Genius:**so you like me? dont you veggie-chan?

**Darkness:**well to tell you the truth i liked you when you said you were the devil, i like naughty girls,but not that naughty again,rather.. normal girls.

ginger smilled she knew what he meant,she understood him perfectly.

**Black-Devil-Genius:** thanks vegeta..i-

ginger was interubted by her mother

"ginger time for dinner!!"her mother said.

"coming!!!"ginger replied back.

**Darkness:**i what? mari-chan??? you there?

**Black-Devil-Genius:**soz vegeta,i gotta eat mom called me,ill she you after dinner okay, kissies XxX

**Darkness:**alright angel,see you later X

ginger blushed again, he really liked her!!, ginger was falling in love with this guy already,maybe vegeta was the right guy for her!,well time for dinner.

she logged out,and went downstairs,yummy it smelled great!

- hihi

as she was finished she went back to her room,and logged in,but he wasnt there..ginger wanted to talk to him,where was he?

"vegeta...were are you..."ginger mutterd to herself...as she was about to log out she heard a beep she thought it was him, but it was her Armsledband,who was beeping,there was a spaceship heading for earth!!!. oh shit!

"mom stay in the house!!!"ginger yelled as she changed in her battle suit,her mother looked strange at her,but when her mother saw gingers clothes she knew why,and nodded her head to ginger.

ginger left the house in a hurry only to barg into goku!

!bang!

ginger fell on her butt.

"ow!!! my ass!"ginger yelled,she looked up to gokus worried face infront off her.

"goku?"ginger said.

"gin you felled it to didnt you?"goku questioned.

"not really but my armsledband whent off so thats how i knew"ginger replieded.

ginger got up from the ground and dusted the dust from her butt,then she looked up to the sky,to see the big ship approacing to the city.

"goku we have to hurry! the ship is going to the city!!!"ginger yelled,goku nodded and pickt her up,he brought her to the city.

The City

ginger looked around the city, people were running away in fear off the big ship,then she heard something,she looked up she saw space pods coming from the ship,oh shit it had began!

"goku their sending space pods!! hurry and put me down"ginger demanded,goku nodded and brought her to the ground,then he flew back up ready for battle.

down on the ground,ginger put her arms up and closed her eyes.

"antric blast off light...deep breath ATTACK!!!" ginger yelled and put her hands infront off her towards the ship,this was one off her best attacks,the blast when with great speed towards the ship,as it hit something happend, the shield what was on reflected it back, straight back to her!,ginger looked in shock as the blast shot back towards her.

"oh no..i forgot about the shield!!! shit!!"ginger yelled(ps: she couldend fly yet ) she ran in the allyway off the city as fast as she could,she fell over a poll,and hit her face on the hard stone floor,her forhead was bleeding very bad,goku was nowhere to be seen,shit what now?

"ugh my head..." ginger mutterd she saw the light shinning on the floor,she turned around in shock,ginger saw the blast very close now there was no turning away...,she screamend.

spaceship , by the city flying

vegeta was attacking some people who were screaming ,but then he stopt as he saw a blast passing him towards the allyway,then he heard a big scream.he knew that scream!. it was her ,this was her home planet,what had he done!

He flyed towards the place were she was.

were ginger was

ginger closed her eyes waiting for the impact,but strangely it never came,she slowly opend her eyes,and saw someone trying to hold back the blast,as the man shot the blast away,he slowly turned around,ginger blushed he was hot..but then he talked,and that shockt her the most!

"mari-chan..you alright?"vegeta mutterd softly.

ginger looked very much shocked,it was vegeta, it was him he was from the ship! oh gods he was close to her planet and she didnt even knew it! gods...

"ve ve...ve..vegeta..."ginger stutterd,vegeta nodded his head with a smile,then the smiled whent to a smirk,as he approaced her.

ginger scrambled to her feet,but she fellt dizzy from the hit on her head,and fell back down,vegeta grabt her around the waist in concern.

"woman you alright.your wound looks bad"vegeta said into her ear,wich made her calm down slowly.

"i i hit my head on the stone floor.ugh it hurts.."ginger mutterd,vegeta was about to say something whent he was interubted by goku.

"ginger! are you alright what happend,and erm who the hell is this guy?" goku demanded towards vegeta who was stil holding ginger to his chest.

ginger stood up vegeta was about to protest but ginger put her finger on vegeta's lips,he was silent,ginger walked towards goku with struggle,and stopt infront off goku.

"goku he is that Darkness guy" ginger mutterd,goku lookt at vegeta,then he smiled,and nodded his head towards vegeta,who in return smirked,vegeta knew what goku meant by that.

"you must be kakarott bardock's son.heh havnt changed one bit!" vegeta growled smirking stil.

goku smilled.

"yeah im indeed bardocks son,i got that from radditz-chan,who lives in new york an-

goku didnt finish as someone else talked

" well well my old bro thinks im stil in new york heh to bad cuz im right here!" nowone else as radditz said.

goku turned around ,he saw radditz standing there,smirking and next to him was eighttein,guess they have already meet eachother.

"radditz,old pall" goku finished,and smiled,radditz in return grinned.

"ehm whats eighty doing here?"ginger wonderd,vegeta looked at ginger,she was really beautifull,he smilled a little.his childhoodfriend...

eighttein smilled.

"well i havnt told you everything gin-chan,im an android,and i can shot blasts to and fly"eighttein said,ginger gapped,vegeta laughed at her behavior,goku smilled he already knew that,and radditz put his arm around eighttein.

then ginger smilled and ran to eighttein,radditz let go off eighttein as ginger hugged her tight crying happily,vegeta smilled same old mari-chan..

vegeta was about to talk when a big explosion caught the attention off all the strong fighter's.

it was time.

''oh..no..guys come on we gotta stop this freak..whatever his name is''Goku said,ginger looked up to the sky,and saw a strange creature sitting in some kind off chair who was flying.

''i think that hes the one doing this''ginger said and pointed to the lizard,vegeta looked up where she was pointing to and nodded in agreement.

''yeah thats him..''vegeta said.

ginger looked at him..then something came up in her mind.

''say vegeta,if ure going to fight with us the creature knows you betrayed him''ginger asked or said.

vegeta looked at her and smirked.

''i dont care what frieza says or does,he will die by my hands just as my father died!''Vegeta half growled/said,and shot up to the sky towards the lizard frieza,ginger looked in shock as vegeta powerd up higher,and tryed to punch frieza but it never connected...

in gingers eyes she saw vegeta falling down..she let the tears fall down,then something snapped inside her head,Flasbacks coming back towards her,memories returnt,it began.

Flashback

_''Why the hell do i have to meet this girl,i dont wanna mother dont push me to go!!''an 4 year old vegeta screamend at his mother._

_his mother Queen Tyra growled low in her troat,and grabt vegetas tiny arm._

_''you do as i say vegeta,this girl is not just a girl its the fiance! your fiance!,shes also a princess!'' Queen Tyra said, vegeta only growled in return._

_''i stil dont wanna go!''Vegeta yelled,but it was to late his mother pushed him towards the gate where the princess stood,he lookes at her and looked kinda suprised,instead off black eyes she had blue ocean eyes,the rest was normal black hair spikey and saiyan body._

_''Hay im princess Mari!,and im 3 years old,you?''Princess mari asked vegeta nicely._

_''None off your concern girl,so back off!''Prince vegeta said grunting,and making a tiny fist at her,mari wasnt affraid at all she giggled,vegeta confused by her behavior,and so they became friends..._

End flashback

what the hell was that? did i met vegeta earlyer?..wha-

-another Flashback-

_an 15 year old vegeta walked into a garden full with red flowers,where she sat watching the red sky on planet vegeta-sei,he walked up to her and placed his hands over her eyes,and put his mouth next to her ear._

_''Guess who?''Vegeta mutterd softly into her ear,an 14 year old mari giggled and turned around,she jumpt on vegeta and hugged him._

_''Hey veggie-chan!''Mari said happily,vegeta growled at the nickname,but let it drop._

_''Hey mari-chan..hows it going here?''Vegeta asked._

_''Good!,you?''Mari asked._

_''im good,glad to hear your good to,say wanna go on an adventure?''Vegeta asked curiously,Mari Smilled and hugged him again._

_''Ya!! anything that has to do with you ,i love !!''Mari screamend happily,and together they whent into space pods for an adventure._

-End Flashback-

what the an adventure with vegeta,whats going on i cant-

)-Third Flashback -(

_an 18 year old vegeta walked to maris room,and knocked,an 17 year old mari walked to the door and opened to reveale the handsome prince._

_mari blushed._

_''Hey vegeta..uh something wrong?''Mari asked curiously._

_''well i have to tell you something,can i come in?''vegeta asked nicely._

_mari smilled and let him inside her room,her room had a dark blue colour, she liked blue just as much vegeta did._

_as he sat down on her bed he looked up at her,she blushed again,by the look he gave her,an sexy look._

_''come sit beside me mari-chan..''he mutterd softly,mari looked strange at him,but did as she was told,she sat down beside him and looked at him curiously._

_he looked straight forward._

_''you see in these past few years ive been thinking..-he looked towards her now-..Will you be my mate for life mari?''He finished,mari looked at him in shock,then she slowly began to smile at him suprising him completely._

_she hugged him tightly._

_''Yes vegeta i want to be your mate for life!!!''Mari screamend and jumpt on vegeta,who in return laughed,he grabt her ass and pulled her up to his waist,he leaned with his back against the wall,and looked at her.she slowly moved closer to him,he did the same..and their lips connected._

)End Third Flashback(

i kissed him?!?! what the- an explosion brought her back to reality,she saw vegeta lying in a destroyed car,her eyes wide with pure shock-

Another flashback stopt her

_19 year old vegeta ran trough the castle,searching for mari,but she was no where to be found,when he got to the trhone room he saw her father and mother dead lying on the floor,he had his eyes wide in shock,then he ran out off the trhone room,he had to find mari!.._

_As he passed her room the door was slightly open,and he heard crying,he stopped and listend,it was mari!_

_he ran inside._

_''MARI!! MARII!!! WERE ARE YOU MARI ANSWER ME!!''Vegeta screamend in concern._

_an 18 year old mari heard vegeta and slowly came from under the bed,and saw vegeta looking around._

_''Im here...sniff..vegeta...''Mari sputterd out trough her crying,vegeta saw her by the bed and ran to her he kneed down and hugged her protectly to him._

_''Gods mari your not save here come, to the docking bay!''Vegeta said and grabbed mari he carried the crying mari to the docking bay,then stopt,he saw friezas soldiers standing there on guard.he put mari down near a dark wall._

_''Stay here mari,ill be right back,and dont open your eyes!''Vegeta warned and left her alone._

_''please come back save veggie-chan...''Mari wisheperd and closed her eyes,not daring to open them,she was to affraid._

_she heard screams and explosions,but didnt open her eyes,she heard footsteps behind her and slowly opened her eyes in fear,she saw a figure in the dark walking towards her,she backed up as the figure came closer then the figure began to speak._

_''Dont mari,its me''vegeta said as he came from the darkness._

_mari smiled and ran to him but he sheaked his head.maris smille vanished,and she stopt.._

_''whats wrong?''mari wonderd._

_''you have to leave its not save here''vegeta said and brought her to the space pod,she didnt wanted to go but he pushed her in and set the the cordinations,to planet earth,because that planet was in peace stil,and the space pod door closed ,it began to lift off mari screaming trough the window he smilled sadly and waved her goodbye,_

_the space pod was gone,and vegeta stood there alone,a single tear rolled down his face.._

_I will find you mari i will find you,if i ever do find youVegeta thought,and another tear rolled down his face,he wipped it away and whent to frieza to kill him,but that never succeeded..._

End Last And final Flashback

ginger looked at vegeta,she let the tears fall,she was his childhood friend all along and she didnt knew it,gods vegeta!

she ran over to him,and pulled him out off the car.

''vegeta open your eyes please dont leave me here!''Ginger said tears still streaming down her face,and into vegetas face.

he stirred,and opent his eyes to see a crying ginger.

''mari-chan?..what..''Vegeta mutterd,ginger smilled.

''i remember everything vegeta everthing!''Ginger said softly,vegeta looked shockt at her.

''you..wha..i ...uh...''vegeta couldend speak he was speechless.

''i remember you wanted me to be your mate i said yes,and i dont denie it,i do love you vegeta,or should i say veggie-chan?''ginger said and giggled at his look he gave her,then he smirked and grabt her around the waist,he pulled her into a hug.

''gods mari i missed you''vegeta wisheperd,ginger smiled and hugged him back.

''i missed you to ve-Well well what have we here? isnt it the monkey boy and his beloved mate? haha''no other then frieza said.and he walked up to them, grinning evily.

ginger and vegeta stood up and looked at frieza who now stopt and looked at them.

''What do you want frieza?''Vegeta growled,frieza smirked,and pointed his finger at ginger,ginger looked strange at it,but vegeta was in shock.no no!

''say goodbye to your lover!''frieza said and laughed as he fired a beam at ginger, it conected to her heart,she gasped,and looked at the hole in her chest.

vegeta let the tears fall as he saw ginger falling down to the ground.

he screamend her saiyan name and grabt her from falling down.

''no mari..no please no mari..please dont die..dont...please!!''vegeta wisheperd soflty into her ear,she spit out blood,to vegetas armor.

''Vegeta...Please...Ma-make..sure..He HE DIES!!''Ginger said her last words with a low and weak growl,her tears were streaming down her face.

then she slowly sank away,no heart beating nothing.,..it was silent...vegetas eyes were wide with pure shock now...

he slowly put ginger to the ground and kissed her forhead.

''i'll make sure he dies mari..wait..its ginger now.heh right saiyan woman?.''vegeta mutterd softly stroking her now blue face.

he stopped his tears from falling and slowly stood up,he faced Frieza,who stil laughed,frieza stopped laughing as he saw vegetas angry face.

''youl die frieza..youl die NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''Vegeta screamend his hair flashed golden and his eyes green,he turned super saiyan,,vegeta attacked frieza with full force,frieza couldend do anything,vegeta was furiously mad.he killed frieza with his final flash in an instand.

meanwhile, goku radditz and eighttein,were at gingers side,. they picked her up and looked at The Legendar super saiyan vegeta who walked up to them.

''what are you doing with her?!!''Vegeta growled he was about to take her body,but goku stopt him.

''vegeta we can bring her back to life''goku said to vegeta, who looked suprised at him.

''What? kakarott why didnt you told me sooner!!''Vegeta half yelled,goku smiled.

''You never asked vegeta..''Goku answerd,vegeta stood with open mouth ready to shout,but stopt..damn kakarott!.

''grrrr fine do as you please kakarott,but remember im coming with you!''vegeta said and flew after goku who took off with ginger in his arms,

to the look-out.

3 years later

an 28 year old ginger walked inside the capsule corp house,behind her walkt a young boy.

''Vega hurry up so we can suprise your father!''Ginger called behind her to her son

yup thats right,ginger and vegeta had a son,

Name: Vega Vegeta Briefs.

Age:3/4.

likes:fighting,and cooking.

Loves his mother and father very much.

vega was almost a copy off vegeta,but vega had split end of hair over his face,the rest off his hair was the same as vegetas hair.

''Coming mom,when is dad coming home?''vega said as he walked inside with a bag full off food.

ginger thought about it.

''hmm i think about 2 hours or so''ginger answerd,and prepared a delicious dinner for her family.

vega smiled and helpt his mother with dinner,ginger smilling happily.

''good vega thats how it is help your mother!''ginger said and patted vega on his head,he growled a little bit,ginger giggled,just like vegeta.

''mom please im not a kid!''vega said pouting,ginger smiled.

''off course not your a big boy arent you vega?''ginger said,vega nodded ,standing proudly,ginger laughed.

soon they had the dinner done,now waiting for vegeta to come home.

as ginger began to grab the phone the front door opent to reveale a pretty beaten up vegeta,in super saiyan state.

ginger put the phone back down and hurriedly ran over to vegeta,and took a hold off his arm.

''vegeta! you look horrible what happend?''ginger said concernd.

vegeta smilled weakly.

''heah..a rough battle with kakarott thats all...''vegeta said and fell over,but ginger holded him back up,and brought him upstairs,vega looking at them the whole way.

upstairs ginger cleaned up his wounds,vegeta was stil in his super saiyan state,as ginger was done she was about to bring the now red water down stairs,but vegeta grabt the water and put it back down,ginger was to protest,but vegeta silent her with a passionly kiss,ginger kissed back.

vegeta broke the kiss after a minute,and looked at her with those sexy eyes.

''i love you woman remember that...''vegeta wisheperd,ginger smiled and kissed him again pushing him down onto the bed,but then she heard his grunting in pain,she blushed nervously,he was beaten up.

''oh sorry vegeta..''ginger mutterd,vegeta smiled shaking his head,and put on some normal clothes then he and ginger whent downstairs.,as vegeta got into the kitchen he saw the table totally set up with food and candles and other things,he looked at ginger she giggled,and vega smiled at his parents behavior.

''whats this ginger?''vegeta asked curiously as he looked around the table,ginger put him into an empty seat,and whent to her own seat,vega sat down in his seat to.

''its dinner vegeta,we been together for 3 years so i had to celebrate it''ginger said and said to him to eat,they eat themselfs to.

Far away from the capsule corp building

''I will get you Princess mari!! i will get you!!!!!!!''A figure growled and flew away from the building.

The end?

whos the figure who wants ginger? what will happen?

see in the next story! called:

_Love Reborn_

bye

hihi

darknesss girl: gods my hands hurt,.but atleast i got it done yippy!!! me happy,any ways hope you like the story as much as i do!! bye


End file.
